


Es Verdad

by nonamouse



Category: Southland
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamouse/pseuds/nonamouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP John and Ben comfort one another. Ben tops, in case that's not your thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es Verdad

It takes fewer and fewer beers for them to end up in bed together, still wired from the day; trembling with adrenaline from a particularly rough bust or a long foot chase. Sometimes sick with grief over the latest horror they’ve been subjected to or disappointment over failure to serve due justice. 

"You’ll get used to it, Ben," John lies as they curl together on his bed. "You can’t let it get to you." 

Usually they just rub against one another, frotting to climax against one another's stomachs. John wipes them both off after with a corner of his sheet and sometimes Ben stays. Sometimes he doesn’t. Some nights John eases Ben onto his stomach and slides into him, slowly, large hands kneading Ben’s shoulders and over his back, easing his shaking until he was fully seated inside. Ben could come this way, humping the sheets, John stroking inside him. 

Tonight, though, when John reaches for Ben, he doesn’t push him over. He leans down and whispers in his ear, hand slipping over Ben’s cock. 

"I’m going to ride you like a show pony," he says. 

Ben wraps his arms around himself and laughs so hard that tears form in the corners of his eyes. 

"Did you really just fucking say that?" 

John tries to look hurt. "I want you to fuck me. I’m going to _let_ you fuck me, and that’s how you repay me, Boot?" 

Immediately, Ben changes his tune, blue eyes darkening ever so slightly, "oh." 

He is rewarded with a small smirk and a squeeze of his cock that makes him gasp as John throws a leg over Ben’s thighs. He wasn’t even kidding, there is already lube in his hand and he is slicking up Ben’s erection like he has all the time in the world. 

And maybe he does, Ben, on the other hand, does not. His dick jerks in John’s hand and he thrusts his hips like he’s already inside. 

"Settle down, buckaroo," John says reaching down and squeezing Ben’s balls just this side of too tight. "Don’t take off without me." 

It’s enough for Ben to get his body under control. He takes a deep breath.

"Do you want me to... I mean... I can lick you. If you want." 

John shakes his head. "Some other time." 

He rises up on his knees and scoots forward, looking almost ridiculous enough to make Ben laugh again, but the erection bobbing between his legs is distracting enough that Ben can't find the breath. The mattress shifts and jounces under John's weight as he shifts and adjusts and finally sits, Ben's cock slipping into him with an ease that seems to catch him off guard. He sits for a minute, body flexing and adjusting to the penetration. Ben can't seem to make himself do anything but lie there and enjoy it. 

"You are fucking hot," he says. 

"Yeah," John grunts. "I know." 

He moves, finally, muscles shifting under his skin, hips rolling as he rocks to find just that perfect spot that makes the edges of his vision go white. Ben closes his eyes and groans, his Adam's apple bobbing under the thin skin of his neck. John leans down, wincing as the muscles in his back spasm just a little, bracing his hands on either side of Ben's head. 

Ben opens his eyes. "Okay?" He asks

John nods and leans further, licking into Ben's mouth, ignoring his protesting back. Ben reaches up, hands on John's ass, spreading him open further, sliding deeper and that's enough. Already high on arousal, Ben unravels and comes, body taut, mouth open, ghosting hot breath over John's lips. 

"Fuck, kid," John mutters, still fucking himself on Ben's cock, his hand reaching between them to stroke himself. He's probably getting too old for this shit, but his orgasm is easy, flowing down his back and out his cock with nothing more than a huff and a shiver. 

He rolls over and flops on the bed, satisfied and lazy, and drags his hand through the mess on Ben's belly. 

"We should do that again," Ben says. 

John smiles. "We'll see."


End file.
